


Break And Stab Me But Bring What’s Left Of Me Home.

by lsabelle_k



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also Ethan doesn't die, Death, Disfigurement, Everyone but Luke, Everyone needs hug, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fuck Luke, Gay Character, Gay Ethan Nakamura, Gay Grover Underwood, Gore and Blood, Grover 'dies' in The Battle Of The Labyrinth, Grover and Ethan both have Low self-esteem, Grover gets a sword!, Grover has anxiety, Grover is thought to be dead, Hurt with no Comfort, Learning more about satyrs, Luke manipulates Grover, M/M, Manipulation, Nope he is alive and is with Luke, Original Character(s), Original Underwood characters, Original satyr characters, Poor Grover, Poor everyone but Luke, Sad, Satyr rights!!!!!, The empathy link was broken after the Sea Of Monsters, don't know why, everyone is hurt, greiving, luke is a dick, okay some comfort, will probably add more tags later, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsabelle_k/pseuds/lsabelle_k
Summary: Grover is dead.Annabeth is in denial.Percy locked it all up.Thalia is angry.Grover is actually not dead and was in fact 'saved' by Luke.And Luke has some plans for the satyr.
Relationships: Grover Underwood/Ethan Nakamura, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Rachel Elizabeth Dare
Kudos: 9





	1. Grover Underwood's Dead.

When Annabeth heard the news she broke down.  
GROVER COULD NOT BE DEAD! NO, NO, NO! This wasn't meant to happen! This wasn't part of her plan! He--NO!

Grover was not dead! He couldn't be.

No body was found! Maybe he was alive! He had to be alive right?

There is no way Grover was dead. He alive out there somewhere! She just had to find him.

Percy had just cried when he was told Grover was dead. His best friend was gone. The one thing that kept him grounded was gone. Percy was really alone now.

Grover understood things his mom and Annabeth couldn't. But now Grover was gone.

Grover was gone and Annabeth was convinced he was alive.

Percy wished that was true but he knew it probably wasn't.

Grover, his best friend, was dead and gone.

Thalia was angry. She angry Grover was killed, she was angry Percy gave up and she was angry Annabeth was saying Grover was alive.

Grover wasn't alive.

He was dead and gone.

She was angry at Grover. Why,,,why was she angry at Grover for dying? Why was she angry?

Grover didn't chose to die! So, why was she angry?! It wasn't like her anger was going to change the fact Grover was dead.

Grover was dead.

Grover was dead.

When Grover woke up, he grew deeply confused. He was in a bed…? Why was he in a bed?

His last memory was of falling...falling onto stone and rocks.

He wasn’t meant to be in a bed.

Wait, WAIT! WHERE WERE PERCY AND ANNABETH?! WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO THEM? WERE THEY OKAY? DEAD? DID THEY DIE? WHERE EVEN WAS HE?

OKAY, OKAY! OKAY, CALM DOWN UNDERWOOD!

Grover breathed in trying to calm down.

He needed to calm down if he was going to find Percy or Annabeth.

Exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale…

Once he deemed himself calm enough, he sat up but his whole back screamed in protest.

Why...why did everything hurt so much? No, that doesn’t matter now. He needed to figure out where he was.

Grover propped himself against the pillows, really soft pillows, and examined the room and immediately started to panic again.

Luke was standing at the front of the bed. He was looking at Grover...kindly...worried even.

Why was he looking at Grover like that? Why was Grover here? Did Luke bring him here? And if Luke did why was he put here? Wouldn’t he be a prisoner? So why would he be in such a soft and comfortable bed?

“Are you alright?” Luke asked kindly, leaning forward a bit. “Do you need anything? You are my guest after all.”

Wait—what?  
Grover held his hands in front of chest in some kind of form trying to protect himself.

A stupid attempt really, but it did make him noticed his bandaged arms and torso.

“W-wha-at?” Grover stuttered out. Dammit Underwood.

“You got hurt pretty bad. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Luke answered. Why was he being so kind? What did Luke want?

“Wh-here a-are Perc-cy and An-nnabeth?” Grover demanded, trying to sound angry or demanding but his stuttering ruined the effect greatly.

“Oh, dear, you don’t want to know.” Luke replied so...sad? Sad?

Grover started at Luke so confused. What did he mean? What did HE MEAN? WHAT DID HE MEAN BY THAT? DID—DID LUKE HURT THEM?

“What did you do?” Grover growled finally getting himself together.

He tried to move to stand up but his left leg hurt too much. Like you know, he had hurt it.

Luke gave him a pitiful look. “Oh, don’t try getting up. Your far too injured for that.” he said softly.

This was fine. This was totally fine. This was going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine. Annabeth and Percy were fine.

“Hey, are you alright?” Luke asked gently. He had moved from the front of the bed to sitting on the bed.

“Where are Percy and Annabeth?” Grover demanded. “Did you hurt them?”

“No, but they hurt you.” Luke said trying to reach for Grover but the satyr pulled away.

Luke frowned and pulled his stinky hand back to himself.

“No, they didn’t.” Grover growled. “They would never hurt me!”

Percy and Annabeth would NEVER.

“They traded you for their own lives.” Luke said sounding so...so kind and like he was pitying Grover. “They traded you so they could save themselves.”

Grover stared at Luke wide eyed and silent.

They would never. They would never hurt him! They would never trade Grover like he was property.

But...But satyrs were nothing but property, weren’t they? To Camp Half-Blood, Dionysus, demigods, maybe even Chiron.

Satyrs were nothing but toys to go grab demigods.

Maybe—NO! NO, NO! Annabeth and Percy weren’t like that! They cared about him! Right?

Luke tried to wipe away Grover’s tears but the satyr slapped the blonde’s hand away.

NO, NO, NO! THEY WOULD NEVER! RIGHT? RIGHT?

“I’ll leave you to process this.” Luke said kindly. “I’ll come in again tomorrow to check on you.”

Luke then left and the room become jarringly empty. He was all alone.

Again.

Percy and Annabeth would never trade him like property, right? They cared about him, right? They cared about him like Thalia, right?

But...but Thalia abandoned him…

NO! She didn’t! She did what she had to do but….but why did he feel so hurt?

Why did he still feel abandoned by her?  
Grover wiped his face trying to dry his tears.

They wouldn’t….right?

Grover pushed the blanket back to examine his legs. He needed a distraction. He didn’t want to think about this anymore.

His left leg was mostly bandaged, and his right had one bandage across the knee.

The distraction didn’t last long as his thoughts pushed back into his head, he needed a new one.

Grover pushed the thoughts away again, covered his legs with the blanket and turned to the nightstand. It had a tuned off lamp on top of it. There was a vase on the table with flowers. The flowers in said vase were Red Salvias, Hibiscuses, Daises, and Daffodils. That was a strange mix up.

Red Salvias meant ‘forever mine’, Hibiscuses meant delicate beauty, Daises meant innocence, and Daffodils meant ‘new beginnings’.

Maybe Luke just didn’t know what they meant? And Grover was just reading into it? Then he noticed the pill bottle snapping his attention away from the flowers. He recognized it but...it couldn’t…

Grover grabbed it and examined it. He was right. It was Anxiolytic. It was the medication he took for his anxiety. Why did Luke give this too him? Luke knew about Grover taking medication so...so why wouldn’t he deprive Grover of his medication?

That would make sense. Luke was a monster, right? But he didn’t...he really didn’t need to give Grover his medication.

Why was Luke caring for him so much? Why did Luke give him his medication? Why was he acting so….so caring? Why did he care? Why?

Why was he so kind?

Grover put the pill bottle back on the nightstand.

Maybe...maybe Luke was rig—NO, NO! Grover your just being stupid! Right?

Grover was wrong. He was always wrong so why wouldn’t he be wrong one more time?


	2. I'll Bandage Your Broken Body.

Grover woke up the next day to someone opening the door. He sat up a little too quickly, but at least he got to see who entered the room.  
It was, of course, Luke. Grover didn’t know who he expected.  
He had hoped it would be Percy or Annabeth but no. He was wrong, again.  
Grover watched Luke as he walked over to the bed, holding a first-aid kit.  
Wait—wait what?  
Grover stared at Luke as he set it down. “Grover, dear, could you turn on your side so I can re-bandage your back?” he asked, opening the first-aid kit.  
Grover stared at Luke suspicion clear on his face.  
“I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay.” Luke said. “You are my guest.”  
Grover stared at Luke’s face looking for the lie. It wasn’t there.  
Luke was looking at him so...so...so kindly. Kind.  
Grover stared into Luke’s eyes which showed pure kindness.  
Why? Guest? Grover still didn’t quite believe he was a ‘guest’. But why was Luke being so kind then?  
What was Luke up to?  
“You know what it was stupid for me to ask to change the bandage on your back first.” Luke said with a slight chuckle. “Your smart for refusing. I’ll start on your legs then.”  
Luke moved down to where the satyr’s legs rested and pulled up the blanket.  
Grover didn’t want to try and stop him. He was too sacred to try.  
He started to undo the bandages and Grover saw the slightly scabbed dark red scar. It went sideways and looked deep.  
Grover didn’t even want to think about how much it had bled.  
“How-w, u-um, how lon-ng have I been here?” Grover asked. Through he didn’t know why. Luke probably wouldn’t tell him or would lie.  
“A week, dear.” Luke answered, rapping his leg up.00  
Why did Luke keep on calling him ‘dear’?  
Grover tried to get himself to ask but he couldn’t. What if Luke acted aggressively? The dude was bandaging his legs which were injured. Grover needed to be careful.  
Wait—wait...A WEEK?! HE WAS HERE A WEEK?!  
WHY WAS HE STILL HERE? DID ANNABETH AND PERCY NOT CARE FOR HIM? DID THEY NOT WANT HIM—NO. NO!  
They wouldn’t abandon him like Thalia? Right?! RIGHT!?  
They cared about him, RIGHT?! They had too. He cared about them…  
He didn’t put his trust and care into the wrong place, again did he? Why was he always wrong?  
Why was he not good enough?! Was he not good enough to rescue!? Was that why he was left here a week!? THEY DON’T CARE ABOUT HIM—NO! NO! He can’t think like that!  
They care about him  
RIGHT?! RIGHT.  
“Calm down, dear, you’re alright. Your fine and safe here.” Luke soothed moving to re-bandage his other leg.  
Luke started humming some tune Grover didn’t recognize but it pulled him out of his thoughts.  
It gave him something to concentrate on. Not at the screaming in his mind.  
It was all too much.  
He was here for a week.  
A week and no one came.  
No one cared.  
Luke put the blanket back on Grover’s bandaged legs.  
“Arm please.” Luke ordered calmly.  
Grover stared at Luke for a bit before sticking out his red stained bandaged right arm.  
“Thank you.” Luke said and started to undo the red stained bandages. The bandages covered most of his arm and Grover was sacred to know what the wound looked like.  
Grover watched as Luke undid the bandage and the scar was revealed. It was a dark red scar with a few brighter red patches. The scar went from Grover’s hand to his elbow. It went in a straight line.  
“Oh.” Grover said softly as Luke started to bandage it up again.  
A few seconds or minutes of silence passed.  
“I hope you know,” Luke said as he finished the bandaging Grover’s arm, “if your friends don’t come for you...you can stay here.”  
“They’ll come.” Grover answered a slight growl to his voice. “I know they will.”  
Luke frowned setting Grover’s finished bandaged arm on the satyr’s lap. Luke patted it then packed the bandages back in the first-aid kit.  
“I hope you get what you want. But just in case they don’t come, you can stay here.” Luke said. “Your safe here. And you matter to me. I want you here.”  
Grover stared at Luke, surprise filling him. What was Luke playing at?  
“Lay on your side now, please?” Luke asked.  
“No.” Grover said.  
Luke’s smile turned to a frown and anger flashed across his face. Grover flinched preparing to be slapped or something but it never came.  
“Sorry, dear.” Luke said face going back to his old face of calmness.  
Luke then fished some kind of food bar out of the first-aid kit and offered it to Grover.  
Grover stared at it. Once Luke realized Grover wasn’t going to take it, he set it on Grover’s lap, then left.  
Once Luke was out Grover picked up the granola bar, opened it and stared at it.  
When was the last time he ate? He had been knocked out for a week and so he had obviously not eaten anything...maybe he could eat...it?  
His stomach growled in agreement.  
Grover shoved the bar in his mouth without anymore questions.  
He then stared to the door once he had finished eating. Grover wanted to get off the bed but whenever he tried to move his legs a bolt of pain went through him.  
He couldn’t move without pain. And he was too much of a weakling to just get up and deal with it.  
He was a weak, dead weight would couldn’t do anything for himself.  
That was right. He wasn’t wrong about that.  
First thing he wasn’t wrong about so far.


	3. Growing Attachment.

Grover woke up the next day to the door opening. He smelt the food before he sat up.  
It was Luke and he was holding food. It was a single cheese enchilada, a few empty coke cans and water.  
He hadn’t expected to be fed.  
Luke had fed him a granola bar yesterday so Grover had assumed that would be his only meal. Once a day granola bar. Or every morning a granola bar.  
It was morning, right? There were no windows in Grover’s room. He hadn’t noticed that before. Why hadn’t he noticed that before?  
Gosh, he was stupid.  
“Here.” Luke said softly setting the standup tray with legs on Grover’s lap. “I hope you like it.”  
Grover stared at it then to Luke then back to the tray. Was it poisoned? No...no? No. Why did he believe it wasn’t poisoned? Well, yesterdays weren’t poisoned. So...  
“You can eat it, you know, that right?” Luke said gently, grabbing Grover’s hand and putting a coke can into it. “It’s not gonna hurt you. I would never hurt you.”  
Unlike Percy.  
Luke took his hand off and Grover took a bite of the coke can.  
“Good, I knew you’d trust me. You’ve always been such a good friend.” Luke complimented.  
Grover took another bite of the coke can finishing the can.  
Good friend. Good friend.  
It felt good to be called a good friend, again.  
“Thanks.” Grover replied, hesitantly taking another coke can.  
“I’m so glad your awake and doing well...through...” Luke trailed. “Through still no sign of Percy or Annabeth. I’m afraid we’ll have to leave soon.”  
“What?” Grover asked confused looking to Luke and setting the coke can back on the tray.  
“Oh! I decided to give Annabeth and Percy am upper hand you see. I haven’t moved our outpost far form are old one.” Luke explained. “In case they wanted to come back for you. Since no one could leave such a good protector and friend like you.”  
Grover stared at Luke feeling an unwilling warmth fill his body at the compliment.  
Luke cared. Why did—does it matter? Luke cared. Luke cared unlike Percy or Annabeth who hadn’t come for him yet.  
Grover wasn’t good enough for Percy or Annabeth but he was good enough for Luke—NO! That wasn’t right. THEY’LL COME. THEY WILL COME FOR HIM.  
THERE HIS FRIENDS. RIGHT?!  
“They’ll come.” Grover blurted.  
Luke hummed sympathetically. “I hope you get what you want.” he said. “Now, I have to g—”  
Luke tried to start leaving but Grover engulfed by some new panic grabbed Luke’s arm so he couldn’t leave.  
“Grover...” Luke said softly to an absolutely mortified Grover. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Don’t worry. I’m not leaving you. I care about you.”  
Why did he do that? Why? Grover didn’t understand why he did that...  
Luke gently pried Grover’s hand off his arm.  
And then he was gone. And Grover was left alone.  
He felt so….so sad and empty…  
Wait...why was he so upset about Luke leaving?! Luke had literally—no...Annabeth and Percy sold him.  
Luke had been taking care of him.  
Luke cared.  
No, Percy and Annabeth would come for him soon.  
Right?  
They probably just lied to Luke! Right?  
...Right?


	4. Breaking Hearts.

Grover hadn’t been eating. He didn’t see the point anymore. It had been a few days since he last ate, he thinks. He isn’t too good at keeping time.  
Luke had been trying to get him to eat but Grover had avoided the blonde’s attempts.  
There was no point in eating anymore.  
Grover was as good as dead as he was alive.  
Who would even care if he died? Obviously not Percy or Annabeth.  
Grover cringed slightly at that thought not matter how true it was.  
They didn’t care. They didn’t care. THEY DIDN’T CARE.  
But a small part of his brain tried to tell him they would come.  
Grover cried into his pillow and tried to stop when he heard the door open.  
“Hey, Grover?” Luke asked.  
Grover heard him walk, and set something, maybe a food tray, on the nightstand.  
“Grover, dear, will you eat?” Luke asked gently.  
Grover didn’t say anything.  
Luke set his hand on Grover’s shoulder.  
“You need to eat.” Luke said with a desperate undertone.  
Did Luke care? Luke...did Luke care? May...maybe?  
Grover turned over to face Luke who smiled at him. He was looking at Grover with so much care and love.  
“There you go, dear.” Luke said in a soothing voice. “Could you sit up for me?”  
Grover dully stared at Luke.  
What did it matter? Why did Grover need to be alive? Who wanted him alive?  
“Grover, please.” Luke said softy and sounding...even more desperate. “Why won’t you eat?”  
Grover stared at Luke for awhile deciding if he should even reply. What did it matter? Grover definitely didn’t.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Grover answered and he was surprised by his own voice. It croaky, rough, and slow.  
That was not his voice.  
“Grover, dear, you do matter. You matter to me.” Luke soothed, moving his hand and setting it on Grover’s shoulder.  
Grover didn’t try and pull away this time. He wanted to feel loved, wanted, anything but the empty sadness eating him from the inside out.  
“I want you to live. I need you to live.” Luke said softy, pulling away and leaving Grover empty. “You’re my best friend.”  
Grover stared at Luke for a bit before pulling himself into a sitting position.  
“Thank you, Grover.” Luke said. He picked a plate off the tray and gave it to Grover.  
It was a salad and he got a fork.  
“I’m going to stay here till you finish.” Luke said and sat on the bed.  
And true to his word as Grover ate, Luke stayed.  
He didn’t stare at Grover but he did feel Luke’s eyes on him. But Grover didn’t mind because this just meant Luke cared.  
Luke actually cared about him, didn’t he?  
Once Grover was done, Luke took the plate and fork setting it back on the tray.  
“I should be going.” Luke said.  
Grover stared at Luke, heartbroken. Luke wasn’t leaving him like Percy and Annabeth.  
“We’ll be moving outpost soon.” Luke said and then left.  
Grover was all alone now and he just cried.  
He just let himself cry. Violent sobs racking his still healing body.  
He was really alone now.  
Percy and Annabeth aren’t coming and he’s all alone now.  
But Luke cares, doesn’t he? He seems to.  
Maybe Luke really does care…


End file.
